


the great pumpkinfuckery of 2019

by troubleseeker



Series: halloween? pumpkins!! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, HEX - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Other, Rutting, Wincest Implied, is happeing, one pumpkin was harmed in the making of this fic, pumpkin fuckery, tis that time of year again, we fucking pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 04:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Our hero, Sammy, gets hexed into an early rut by a naughty witch while on a lone pumpkin patch. Dean, the hero's one true love is miles away ... what will our hero do???
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/pumpkin
Series: halloween? pumpkins!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994332
Comments: 14
Kudos: 209





	the great pumpkinfuckery of 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I ... have no excuses, and also wrote this while my meds held off my migraine ... so ... don't expect the best writing. No edits, no beta ... we post like men. (feel free to tell me about mistakes)

Getting hit with a rut spell was bad no matter what, but getting hit with a rut spell when he was  _ alone _ , in a fucking  _ pumpkin patch  _ out in bumfuck nowhere … yeah that made it worse. 

“Dean, fucking hurry, man.” He whimpered into his phone. Clutching the tiny electronic like a lifeline as his dick leaked into his boxer briefs.

“I  _ am _ hurrying. It’s not my fault you can’t dodge a fucking spell when you’re way the hell out in fuck knows where.” Dean’s voice sounded small and far away and god it made the hunger  _ worse _ .

“Wasn’t my fault.” He huffed, palming his crotch. “The witch had left the entire field boobytrapped.”

“Isn’t there like- kids picking pumpkins events ‘n shit?”

“Yeah, I’m-uh fuck- I’m guessing she wanted the parents to go crazy or something- Jesus Dean, need you.”

“I’m  _ hours _ away, man-”

Sam whined. He knew they were far apart, but he  _ needed _ him mate. He needed him  _ now _ . Needed a wet omega to sink his aching dick into.

“Dean. Please.”

When they let nature take its course his rut came on gradually. There was a gradual rush of lust.

“Jesus- it’s hitting you hard, isn’t it? Get it?”

“Har-har- yes, it’s hitting me  _ hard _ . God I want you here, under me. Wanna taste your slick, have you beg for my cock before I give it to you. Wanna pound you so hard, get my knot into your gorgeous ass and leave it there forever and ever.”

“Yeah, that sounds real nice there big boy, but you’re going to have to keep in your pants for another hour, and that’s  _ with _ me breaking every speed limit.” 

There were several problems with what Dean was saying, one of which was that Sam had already let it  _ out _ of his pants. His dick was hot and heavy in his hand, and no way in hell was he shoving it back in.

“Can’t wait, De-”

Dean swore. “Well, rub one out while you wait or something.”

“Won’t be enough, fuck. Need your hole.”

“My hole in on the way, but you need to take the edge off.”

“Won’t work. I’m too far along.”

“Fucking witches.” 

“Wanna fuck you.”

“Want you to fuck me too, Sammy. But you need to make do with Mr lefty for now.”

“Mr lefty is holding the phone-” Sam mumbled, blinking.

“Mr. Righty then. Just choke the chicken till I get there. I’ll stay on the phone.”

Licking his lips, Sam sank down to the dry dirt. He could do this. He’s been wanking since before he popped his first knot. 

There was plenty of precome to ease his way, slicking up his fist in one or two passes.

“There you go.” Dean crooned at him from miles away. “Feels good doesn’t it?”

Sam hummed, the noise morphing into a high pitched whimper as he stroked and stroked and worked himself closer to a climax he knew wasn’t coming. It didn’t feel right. His fist was too … fisty. He needed to fuck something; preferably Dean.

“Not enough, Dean. Fuck, it’s not enough.” He gasped after what felt like hours of failed stimulation. It was getting him so fucking close to that line, but something wasn’t letting him go over that ledge. He knew why… needed to breed something. Couldn’t waste a single drop of his seed.

“Ok-” Dean muttered, probably thinking hard for the both of them. “Ok- did you pack a toy before you left?”

“No.” Sam moaned. His rut wasn’t meant to happen for months, and this was meant to be a short hunt. 

“You’re going to have to find something else to mount- Mcguiver something.”

“You’re telling me to build my own sex toy? On a farm?”

“Either than or bust a blood vessel.”

Cursing up a storm, Sam looked around himself. 

“I’m in a pumpkin field, Dean. Not a barn full of silicone.”

There was a very pregnant pause before Dean’s voice called out from the phone; hesitant. “Then … fuck a pumpkin?”

The second pause was even more pregnant, and Sam felt himself actually thinking about it. He could just cut a hole, and really what were alpha toys if not just a hole to stick their dick in? 

“I could-” he paused, the awareness of just what he was agreeing to barely peeking above the sea of rut. “Fuck a pumpkin.”

“There you go. Any sexy looking pumpkins nearby?”

“What makes a pumpkin sexy?” Sam snarked, but his eyes had already fallen on a specific orange specimen. It was round- plump- gorgeously reminiscent of Dean’s buns.

“-hello?” Dean squeaked from further away than before, and Sam jolted back into reality. He’d knee walked closer to his pumpkin of choice, no longer paying attention to the omega on the line.

“Sorry- I uh-”

“You found one, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Dean? What the fuck?”

“C’mon, Sammy. Describe the sexy pumpkin. Tell me what you’re doing.”

Sam swallowed, then thumbed his mate to speakerphone.

“It looks just like your ass.” Dean squawked, affronted at the supposed likeness. “Shut up, you asked for this. It looks  _ just _ like your ass, your orange … and harder.”

With both hands free - it took him a second to let go of his dick - Sam managed to pick up his pumpkin, dust it off, and cautiously get out a knife. 

“I’m- I’m cutting the hole now.”

“Gotta make sure it’s big enough, Sammy. You’re a big boy and that hole isn’t going to stretch.”

Sam whimpered, already imagining the tightness … god he wanted that. It took him a couple of tries to get the diameter just right. And boy was it hard to line up your aching dick and then pull it back just so he could trim another eighth of an inch, only to rinse and repeat.

“Fucking edging myself with a fucking pumpkin.”

“Doing so good, Sammy. I’ll be there by the time your knot goes down and we’ll sort everything out then.”

The second it looked perfect, Sam dropped his knife. He was pretty sure he managed to toss it far away enough to make sure he wasn’t going to end up cutting his own leg off.

“Fuck, cold.” He bit off, but he didn’t stop thrusting forward. His dick fit inside that hole and by god he was going to breed it. The spongy head pressed past the hard fruit, and into the stringy center. “Ohmygod.”

“Talk to me big boy, how’r you doing?”

“Feels s’good, D’n.” 

He pumped his hips forward, pulling the pumpkin flush with his pelvis. There was no way he was tricking his brain into thinking that what he was fucking was in any way a willing omega, but it felt  _ good _ . Stringy and mushy and colder than body temperature, but  _ good _ . 

“You fucking it, Sam?”

“Yeah- fuck- yeah- yeah.” Sam knew he’d devolve into grunts soon enough.

“Such a good alpha.” 

Sam whimpered, arms and hips working faster now. Trying to please the omega he could  _ hear _ .

“Fuck me, alpha. Fuck me. Want you to breed me, Sammy. Please.”

Sam would always do what Dean told him to do, especially when it involved him coming. He ground deep inside the squash, frantic. His precome was slickign the way, and as he worked the fruit was heating up … it was perfect. Perfect. Perfect.

“Breed me alpha. Want your knot. Want it so bad.” Dean echoed around the field, and Sam shoved himself in deep. His knot swelled, locking himself inside the pumpkin and pumping his come inside the slimy centre. 

“Fuck.” Sam managed, cradling the pumpkin gently. He was well and truly locked inside of his impromptu toy.

“You always say the sweetest things when you’re knotted.” 

“Shut up- Jerk.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
